


Brain Freeze

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Flash Fic, Imprinting, Jakeward, M/M, VampSlash, twislash, vampire, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake gives Edward a very special gift, and gets something unexpected in return. Flash fiction. Jakeward. AU. Slash. NC-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot lighter than my usual stuff. I wrote it for the Twilight No Stress Love Fest, hosted on LiveJournal by naelany and OnTheTurningAway. The prompt was:
> 
> What do you do to make Valentine's Day special for someone who has everything, and can afford anything...and you cannot?
> 
> Serendipity pre-read, and dellaterra beta'd, and they are both beyond wonderful. Thank you to everyone who commented on the LJ posting of this :D

I take the key ring and examine the shiny key that dangles from it. "You bought me a car?"

A lopsided smile appears, and he nods.

"I can't believe you bought me a fucking car!"

"I love you." Like that explains everything.

I don't say it back a lot. Maybe a couple of times since I stopped fighting the imprint. Edward has always been more open, more relaxed about the craziness. He's a vampire and I'm a wolf, but in one tiny, shining moment, I went from wanting to tear him apart to wanting to be the most important person in his life.

"I didn't buy anything for—"

"It doesn't matter."

"Damn vampire. Always interrupting. I do have something for you."

He watches me intently.

"Stop it. I mean it, leech. Get out of my head."

He narrows his eyes as I try to wipe my mind clear. All of a sudden his eyes widen, his mouth falls open, and he takes a shuddering breath.

"Dammit, Edward, I wanted it to be a surprise." I feel hotter than usual as a blush spreads up my chest and over my face.

"Jacob," he whispers, cupping my cheek with his hand. He feels like ice. "I... Jake, I..."

I look up at him. "Speechless, vampire?"

"I could hurt you."

"Bullshit. You couldn't hurt me if you tried." I take a deep breath. I'm nervous; I haven't been ready before. I say the words. "Fuck me, Edward."

My imprint groans and pushes me backward onto the bed.

The first time we had sex, he didn't have a bed, and we did it on the floor of his room. He found me in the woods and dragged me back here—to talk, he said—but we couldn't keep our hands and mouths and cocks off each other, and he begged me to fuck him right there on the rug.

He never actually said 'fuck', of course.

"I asked you to make love to me," he whispers huskily in my ear as he drags down the zipper of my jeans.

"Yeah." I raise my hips so he can pull them off me. My chest is tight and my heart is pounding. It takes only seconds for him to get naked, and he is pale and perfect like a classical Greek statue, only with a much bigger dick. He blurs when he reaches for the lube, and drops to his knees between my thighs.

You'd think that having a vampire's frigid mouth over your cock would have the same effect as an ice-cold shower. Hell no. My dick only gets harder in his talented mouth.

I shiver as cold lube on cold fingers sweeps over my hole. "No, it's fine," I gasp when he hesitates. "Please." My own body heat will warm the stuff soon enough. Before I have to ask, I feel pressure, and his finger slides inside me. I shiver again, but his flesh warms as it slides in and out of me.

More, I think, and on the next in-stroke, he pushes another finger into me. It burns, but I like it. I want more. "Do it," I gasp. "I want your cock. I wanna feel it."

"Not yet."

"Dammit, Edward, do I have to fucking beg you?"

A slow smirk spreads over his face. "Yes."

I try to glare, but it's hard to concentrate with his fingers thrusting in and out of my ass.

"Fucking evil fucking bloodsucking fucking vampire," I spit. "Fuck me, Edward. Please fuck me. You want to slide your cock into my hot, tight hole, don't you?"

I sound like that porno I downloaded the other day.

But he's nodding. "I do. Jacob, I want to be inside you so badly..."

Edward sounds like a trashy romance novel.

His fingers slip out of my ass, and I watch him spread lube over his dick. He lines it up, then looks at me. "I love you," he says. "This is a wonderful gift, Jacob."

"Gnnnngh!" I say. "Fuck me already!"

His look intensifies and he presses his teeth into his lower lip. He pushes forward and the head of his cock slips into me. He freezes. His eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open. "God, Jake, so hot..."

I wrap my legs around his hips. I pull him in, and he lets me. I'm full of him, he's lying heavy on my chest and he's kissing me.

The burn fades, and I shift. He pushes up, his hands on either side of my head, and he begins to move, slow and shallow at first, building up to a steady rhythm of long, deep thrusts. He doesn't speak, and I don't need to. I barely think my need before he changes position, takes my hips and lifts me onto his lap. I'm spread out, my fingers twisting in the sheets as he hits spots I never knew I had.

Cold, hard fingers wrap around my cock almost before I realise I need desperately to come, and he strokes me in time with his cock pumping in and out of me.

I stiffen up all over. "Oh... Oh, fuck... Love you..."

Hot ribbons of come paint my chest and a low feral growl erupts from Edward, shaking his body as he fills me.

And then...

"Oh, god..." My body twists and I clench up so hard his dick is forced out of me.

"Oh, Jake... I'm sorry..."

I scramble backward, trying to get away from the almost painful sensation inside me. "Don't 'sorry' me, you poisonous bastard." I grimace and twist into myself, searching for some way to get relief. I give Edward a shove when he tries to wrap me in his arms. Then I give in and let him hold me as I whimper.

"Sorry, Jake. I didn't think—"

"I have brain freeze in my ass, bloodsucker. Think about that."

He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "It'll warm up soon."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
>  [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
